StarFox Batman Edition
by Lylat Legend
Summary: As a victim of crime Fox McCloud seeks a path of justice, and vengeance. Can Fox balance a life of crime fighting, while holding on to moral beliefs? Find out in this epic Starfox fanfiction with a batman theme


**Hey! Lylat Legend here with a new update! Just to clear any confusion this is a Starfox Fanfiction with a batman theme. The setting is in Lylat, and characters will be Starfox character's with the persona of the batman characters. Also my fight scenes are very violent and descriptive, and may be disturbing to some. So enjoy this awesome story!**

Batman Starfox Edition

Fox McCloud, turned in his cot in discomfort, as torturous dreams clouded his mind. The red fox, moaned in agony, as his heart ached for his parents.

"Mother.. Father.. Noo!.." Fox groaned as a nightmare came into focus. Fox ran through the scenic gardens of the McCloud mansion in an attempt to hide from his friend Fara Phoenix. Fox grinned mischievously, as he hid behind some bushes.

"Where are you?" The vixen asked as she looked through the garden. Fox admired her cuteness, and her quizzical look she had when she was looking for him. Fox felt some wooden boards creak underneath his weight. Fara's ears perked up to the sound. Fox screamed as the wooden boards gave away underneath his feet. He fell into the depths of a dimly lit cave. With nothing to break the fall his body jolted in a shockwave of pain as he made contact against the floor. Fox looked up in horror as bats swarmed all over him.

Fox's Father James came into focus.

"Why do we fall Fox?" James asked as he lifted Fox off the floor.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up." Fox spoke to himself, as he awoke from his nightmare. He looked around him and realized he was still in prison on the freezing ice planet Fortuna. He was captured as he ran away from his life of privilege and pursued a life of crime. He wanted to know his enemy. To feel what they feel. Before he would go home and bring the fight to them.

"Another nightmare?" Fox's cellmate asked. His cell mate was an elderly raccoon who suffered in this prison for a lifetime for avenging his wife's death.

"yes" Fox responded as he paced back and forth in his cell.

"Worse than this place?" The raccoon asked once more.

"When you killed that man… Was it worth it?" Fox asked ignoring the man's question.

"I ask myself this every day." The raccoon said with sadness in his tone.

Fox focused his intentions on survival as the intensity of his pacing matched the intensity of his anger.

"They will try to kill you today." His cell mate warned.

"Good I need more practice." Fox replied cold heartedly Fox learned to face thugs without the fear of death. The cell door creaked open, as armed guards entered the room. The guards escorted them to the recreation room for breakfast. Fox paid no attention to the men that degraded him with their sexually harassing statements. Fox's gaze was fierce, a burning sense of vengeance, and a desire to concur evil fueled his death glare. Fox lined up for breakfast. A cook poured hot beans onto his paws. Fox shoveled the beans into his mouth before they could burn his paws. Fox gulped as he swallowed his hot breakfast.

The breakfast provided enough of a distraction, for a prisoner to get the jump on Fox. Fox felt light headed, as a massive buck, squeezed his throat with one paw. The ceratoid artery closed off, leaving Fox in a dizzy state.

"You are in hell little man, and I am the devil." The deer threatened, with the utmost hatred in his voice. Fox twisted his assailant's wrist forcing him face first to the ground. Fox used his knee for leverage to pin the buck's head to the ground while quickly dislocating his shoulder. The ligaments made a popping noise, as they tore from the pressure of the arm lock. Fox drilled the back of the man's head with a stomping blow, jarring the buck's brain into comatose.

Four inmates circled around Fox as they bared their fangs and snarled. Fox stood his ground and cautiously scanned his eyes back and forth between the four inmates. They closed in simultaneously cutting off any possibility of escape. Two of the inmates grabbed Fox who quickly retaliated, by tangling the two together in an arm lock, before ramming their heads together.

Fox turned his attention to his next victim who was already on the offensive. The violent inmate cocked his arm back, before throwing his punch. Fox lowered his center of gravity underneath the haymaker attempt, and lifted the attacker on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Fox hurled his opponent downwards. The thug cried in agony as he landed on the pavement. Fox sat on the man's belly, and twisted the man's elbow joint past its range of extension. The sound of ligaments tearing, and bones dislocating, came before the screams.

Fox stood up just in time to catch the roundhouse kick of his last opponent. The attacker hopped on one leg as Fox held the other. Fox kicked the attacker's supporting leg from underneath him, and swept the man off his feet. The inmate fell onto his back giving Fox a chance to punch him in the groin. Fox still had a hold of the man's leg and decided to add insult to injury. Fox leaned his weight backwards, and scissored his legs around the inmate's trapped leg. Fox applied a leg lock, and leaned back, until he heard the achilles tendon snap from the pressure. The inmate howled, as he rolled around the floor babying his broken ankle.

"Time for Solitary!" A guard demanded as he clicked his gun behind Fox's head. Fox was taken into custody by two guards. They dragged him through the courtyard, and into the heavily secure solitary confinement. Fox looked for any weakness in the security, and a possible escape route.

"You Cornerian dogs are all the same! You think you can police Lylat! Think again!"

The guard screamed in anger before drilling Fox in the stomach. Fox gasped as his lungs released all the air from the blow. His stomach also showed its disproval by sending a shockwave of pain into Fox's torso. Fox grunted as he crawled into a cot and laid down. His mind drifted to his past life in Corneria City.

Fox reminisced about his father James McCloud. He remembered He was the Chairman of the biggest company in the galaxy McCloud Manufacturing. The company made public transportation, and farming equipment for all of Lylat. The galaxy prospered from James's efforts to unite all of Lylat through his company.

Fox's daydream turned into a nightmare as he remembered the death of his mother Vixy, and his father James. Zazz a cold blooded serial killer hired, by the mob boss Pigma Dangar to kill his parents. Without the peaceful vision of the most powerful, and wealthy man in Lylat the city quickly fell to corruption, and crime.

"Is the great Fox McCloud so desperate to fight crime that he locks himself up with criminals to fight them one at a time?" The stranger's voice purred his words, and hissed other's. Fox turned his attention to a finely dressed Panther who somehow been in the room without Fox noticing.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Fox asked with great interest.

"I am Panther Caruso. I speak on behalf of Ra's Al Ghul. A man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. Ra's is a man who serves true justice. Ra's has been watching your career with great interest. He admires your passion for justice, and vengeance."

More questions than answers filled Fox's mind. The Panther was wearing a business suit, and tie, and somehow he was able to keep a clean-cut appearance in the prison. Things didn't make sense.

"What can this Ra's Al Ghul offer me?" Fox asked

"He can offer you direction, a path that you seek, and most importantly the tools to concur injustice." The panther had a habit of purring and hissing his words to emphasize them. A chill ran down Fox's spine as the panther hissed the word injustice. It was as if the Panther was on the same path that he spoke of.

"If you are tired of smashing noob brawlers there is a red flower that grows of the top of that mountain over there." The panther pointed at the window. Fox took a look outside to see a mountain in the distance.

"Pick one of these flowers and return it to Ra's Al Ghul's temple. Or forever lose yourself to the path of a petty vigilante."

The panther dropped smoke pellets to the ground, filling the cell with a fog so dense it was blinding. As the smoke began to disappear, it was clear that the panther disappeared with it.

"Ra's Al Ghul.." Fox whispered to himself as he looked at the mountainous landscape outside of his cell window.

**Writer's note: What did you guys think? Review please? All critique is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
